New War
by The Viking
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Revenge and the End of a War. Naraku is dead and so is his wendol army but a new storm is brewing and Inuyasha and his friends must now face a new threat head on. IK TA M?S? Please R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 NEW HOPE

Kagome looked down at the body of a small boy who had been sucked dry of his blood. She sighed as she thought of the boy's life ending in such a horrific fashion as to feel the very blood sucked out of the arties and veins. It sickned her that the boy had died this way but the worst part was that he was not the first nor would he be the last. She was the priestess of the town but she was powerless to stop these three vampires that had moved into the area. She was not the only one who was powerless though and to her that made it so much worse. Inuyasha had slaughtered the vampires countless times but they always kept reappearing to feast the next night. Mirokou had tried to purify the ground around the village, Shippo had tried to erect a foxfire barrier, and even Sango and Kiaria the tried to fight but no matter how many times they tried to stop these vampires they could not see an end to the conflict.

"Try not to think about it", Inuyasha said as he put his hand on Kagome's left shoulder.

"Well what am I supposed to do", Kagome asked with a hint of anger. "This town relies on us to protect it so why cant we"?

Inuyasha sighed he hated to see Kagome like this but there was nothing he could do, he did not have an answer.

"Maybe we could find out what they want and bargain with them", Mirokou said.

"They want blood monk", Sango said angrily, she couldn't believe Mirokou was that stupid as to believe that these demons could be bargained with.

"Maybe we could find out who sent them", Shippo said "and we could uh…. kill him".

Inuyasha looked at Shippo, in truth he'd thought the same thing once but he couldn't figure out who, especially since all of his enemies were dead. What they needed was what Kagome called a 'guide'. Then he smiled for once he had an answer, he just hoped he had time to act on it.

"Kagome how long till night time", Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked at her watch "About four hours why"?

"I have an idea come with me to the well we're going back to your time", Inuyasha quickly replied with a grin.

"My time",Kagome asked as Inuyasha knelt for her to climb onto his back.

"If we hurry we can make it back before they come",Inuyasha said "Now climb on"

Kagome shrugged and climbed onto Inuyasha's back, she had barely climbed on before he took off towards the well .

--

As Inuyasha and Kagome appeared at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time Inuyasha hurriedly explained as his plan to Kagome. Who smiled her boyfriend's plan just might work. Quickly they scrambled out of the well and rushed towards the house.

--

An old man looked out of his private jet's window as his jet left Hawaii. His wife was next to him and fast asleep, for her it had been a busy day of shopping and trying on clothes while he had been stuck in meetings all day.Now they were flying back to Russia to see their son and daughter. He sighed as he looked out the window he missed the old days but he had to keep up with the times.His cellphone started to vibrate in his front shirt pocket, quickly he answered it on the second ring.

"Hello this is Tom", the old man said.

"Tomas it's me Kagome", the voice on the other end said.

"Kagome", Tomas said "It's been awhile, how are you"?

"I'm not doing so good Tomas", Kagome replied "there is trouble back in the fuedal era".

"What's wrong", Tomas asked as his wife Annastasia awoke.

"Three vampires are attacking the town a man and two women, the worst part is that we slaughter them but we can't seem to make them stay dead".

"Night time or day time attacks", Tomas asked.

"Night", Kagome replied. "And they look European possibly Russian"

"Any strange signs appear at the sites of the feedings", Tomas asked.

"Yes I took a few pictures of their latest feeding site", Kagome said as she plugged her digital camera into her mom's laptop and started to unload the pictures so that she could email them to Tomas. "I can email them to you right now".

"Great I'll look over them and get back to you", Tomas said as he grabbed his PDA out of his briefcase.

"That was Kagome", Anastasia asked.

"Yeah", Tomas replied as he turned on his PDA "it appears that there is trouble in the fuedal era".

"Oh", what is it", Anastasia asked.

"Vampires', Tomas replied.

"Your brethren", Anastasia said with a smile

"Maybe", Tomas said as he signed into his email account "but supposedly these appear to be immortal".

"Immortal", Anastasia asked. "They may really be your brethern then".

"I don't think so", Tomas said as he looked through the pics. There had been six total the first two had been normal feeding layouts it was the third and fourth pictures that worried him though. In the third picture was a rock that had a languge written on it that he didn't expect to see. It was the language of plains vampires. That surprised him plains vampires weren't usually found on islands they were usually found in places where there were a large expanse of grasslands not woods like Japan.

"See how there are leaf clippings and root parts here", Tomas asked as he showed Anastasia the pictures.

"Yes what does it mean", Anastasia asked.

"It means that we are dealing with vampires called Plains Vamps. They bind their souls to plants so that the plants must be destroyed first otherwise as long as the plants live they live."

"Oh boy", Anastasia said.

"How would you feel about taking a little trip to Japan", Tomas asked.

"We are going to try and help them", Anastasia asked.

"We are going to try and travel back in time to the battle", Tomas replied.

"I want my axe", Anastasia said as Tomas started to dial Kagome's number.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 An old face of a friend

"You want to what", Kagome asked into her home phone .

"I want to go back with you to the fuedal era", Tomas repeated himself.

"What does he want", Inuyasha asked

"To come back with us to the fuedal era ", Kagome replied

"Look we are almost over the coast of China", Tomas said "Then fifteen minutes after that we'll be in Russia all I ask for is about an hour and thirty minutes and I'll be on your front door with Anastasia right beside me".

"We can't wait that long", Kagome said.

"Tonight is a new moon", Tomas said "I just checked with the World Astrological Society so if your boyfriend goes back tonight he will be human when they come".

"Shoot your right",Kagome said as she checked the moon forecast for tonight.

"If you still wanna go with out us fine just tell your mom to show us the well", Tomas said. Tomas looked uneasily at Ana he may have just let too much slip right then. Ana returned his gaze she knew what he was worried about. Luckily Tomas's fears proved to be unfounded by Kagome's next statement

"We'll meet you at the front door but pay the cabbie to run some red lights", Kagome said then she hung up the phone.

---

"Why are we doing this", Anastasia asked as the plane started to land.

"Don't you miss it", Tomas asked "the battles, the ability to move freely, the lack of the newspapers that we constantly have to hide from, and the pack. I know that you have always hated not being able to say goodbye to the pack".

Anastaisa nodded she had lost her dad and her only friends to a war that the humes called World War II. The worst part for her was that she had never gotten to say goodbye.

"Do me a favor and call the sitter and have her prepare the kids they are of warrior age after all",Tomas said.

"How do we explain them to the pack", Anastasia asked.

"Vinland",Tomas said.

"And when we leave to return to the present and the former us arrive how do we explain that", Anastasia asked in a smart aleck tone.

"Maybe we could meet up with ourselves and trade them off with our past selves then when we reach the present we switch back".

"Lets just ask them they may not like it", Anastasia said.

Tomas nodded

---

Sango looked down into the well where was her friend Kagome?

"What is taking her so long", Sango asked as she looked down into the well.

"Maybe she went back to get holy water", Shippo said.

"Hope they hurry it'll be dark soon", Sango said as she watched the sun slowly sink beneath the trees.

She knew once the sun sunk below the trees that the most time that they had was thirty minutes then darkness would cover the land

---

Tomas and Ana had just gotten out of a yellow Taxi cab in front of Kagome's house.

He would have preferred to have flown in and landed in the back yard but if anyone saw it he knew that it could cause trouble. Tomas's 17 year old son, Wison, and his 18 year old daughter, Samantha, had both been eager to go on the vacation and the Yule celebration as for the staying in the past, they were willing to do that as well.

Kagome opened the door and froze to her Tomas and Anastasia looked as though they had not even aged a year since they last saw she saw a As Inuyasha nudged her she regained her composure and smiled. That was when she noticed a lean six foot tall teenage boy who had red hair and a well trimmed goatee. Then next to the boy was a blonde and lean teenage girl.

"Tomas, Anastasia it's good to see you again", Kagome said as she and Inuyasha stepped out and started to walk down the front walk.

"Good to see you two as well", Tomas said as he and his family were grabbing their suitcases and hiking backpacks out of the trunk of the taxi. " Kagome you and Inuyasha of course know Ana but I'd like to introduce you to my son Wilson and my daughter Samantha. So tell me –"

"You and Anastasia are married", Inuyasha asked.

Tomas nodded.

"Actually you and Kagome were both at the wedding", Anastasia said with a smile.

"So when did these 'uninvited guests' show up",Tomas asked

"Well ", Kagome said as they started to walk up the front walk "We started getting reports from the recently destroyed Akiebie village about a month ago then--"

"I swear Akiebie must be cursed", Anastasia said

Inuyasha smiled he had said the same thing when Kagome told him what happened.

After a short pause Kagome continued

"Then the vamps left for about two weeks and reappeared here".

"We can usually kill them but they don't stay dead", Inuyasha said "and each time it's a little harder to kill them".

Tomas frowned he knew what that meant.

"The first few attacks were probing attacks they were learning your style", Tomas explained. "Then they'll isolate a weakness and exploit it".

"Why don't they stay dead", Kagome said as she opened the door and she and Inuyasha stepped in. Then she looked back and saw both Tomas and Ana standing in front of the open door.

Tomas smiled and pointed to the door frame. Kagome sighed she had forgotten that one rule about vampires being able to enter a house.

"Please Tomas, will you and your family please come in", Kagome said as her mom walked into the room carrying a tray of freshly made tea and crumpetts.

"Kagome", Mrs. Hirogoushi said sweetly "will you and Inuyasha please leave the room for a second I want to talk to this Tomas and Anastasia alone".

"_Go with them_", Tomas whispered to his son and daughter.

Kagome looked at her mom a little mystified they didn't have time for this and her mom knew that. Reluctantly she agreed and she and Inuyasha left the room and were closely followed by Wilson and Samantha.

"Listen you mixed breed runt", Mrs Hirogoshi hissed once Kagome and the others had left "if you or your mate lay one hand on my daughter I will personally kill you slowly and painfully".

"Relax I promise no harm will come to your daughter", Tomas said

"The words of a mixed breed mongrel mean nothing to me", Mrs Hirogoushi hissed as her upper lip started to curl up exposing her white teeth.

Tomas and Anastasia both looked bewildered at Mrs. Hirogoushi in all of their years and in all of their travels only one animal curled back their lips when they were angry. Tomas pondered for a second on how to continue then he smiled he knew what to say.

"Shipus deckus los abernathany galaucious ", Tomas said in a low whisper.

Mrs Hirogoushi reluctantly nodded yes. She knew that Tomas had just asked her if she was a lycan and for some reason she felt compelled to answer truthfully.

"Kagome and her brother are not your children", Tomas said "but why keep two hume children, most lycans eat hume's by the first full moon"?

"You know that lycan women cannot give birth to live children",Mrs Hirogoushi replied.

"And you wanted children of your own", Tomas asked.

"So you adopted Kagome and her brother", Anastasia asked. "But how did you convince their grandfather "?

"He's really a kitsune and my half brother",Mrs Hirogoushi replied.

---

Tomas and Ana had just left Kagome's mom and were now meeting with Kagome and Inuyasha in the hallway.

"So what did you and my mom talk about", Kagome asked

"Oh just the standard mother threat 'you know harm my daughter and I'll kill you' nothing major", Anastasia said. "Given that speech twice myself".

"Do you have a room we can change in", Tomas asked.

"Yeah sure there's a bathroom down the hall third door on the left", Kagome replied.

Wilson entered first and emerged wearing a fine leather armor suit underneath a blue and red tabbard. Samantha was the next to enter and she quickly and emerged wearing a similar full leather suit armor underneath a yellow and green tabbard. Anastasia entered after Samantha and and emerged wearing the fur of an animal that no one could readily identify underneath a purple and red talbard. Tomas was the last to change and he was wearing a Viking helmet, a dark blue hooded cape, a Roman full body shield hung on his left arm , and he was wearing a vest and pants made from some type of animal skin that no one could not readily identify.

"Lets go", Tomas said as he exited the bathroom

---

Tomas and the others were standing in front of the well in Kagome's backyard

"So all we have to do is jump into this well", Tomas asked . In truth he already knew the answer and he knew the well would let him through. He had hated to use the well the first time he used it and he hated to use it now but he knew they had too.

"Yes", Kagome said as she jumped into the well and was engulfed in gulf of light purple light.

"Lets go", Anastasia said as she noticed her husband's hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wahoo I got a review !! Thank you Wendy!!

Oh and italics means that the characters are speaking in Rus, and of course I own no parts of any of the chapters of this story.

* * *

CH 3 Reunions

Tomas and his family had just appeared at the bottom of the well, Anastasia was the first to look up.

"_Well we made it"_,Anastasia said with a smile as she saw the darking night sky.

"_Lets go"_, Tomas said as he and the others prepared to jump out of the well.

"_Think that girl Kagome has had time to explain what we're doing here_", Wilson asked.

"_Nervous about the holy water and the sutra's little brother",_Samantha asked.

"_Yeah I am that stuff burns like crazy",_ Wilson replied.

"_Aww poor bay-bee",_ Samantha said in a mock concern tone

"_Cut it out you two",_Tomas barked.

"_Yes dad _", both Wilson, and Samantha said in unison.

Tomas looked up at the sky _"We should head the village it's almost dark Kagome and the others are probably at the village"._

"_Once you jump out of the well, fly west and follow your nose cant miss the village it reeks of Sake and rice",_ Anastasia said as she jumped up.

--

"So instead of getting a weapon to get rid of the three vampires you and Inuyasha go and grab a different vampire, a wolf demon, and two mixed breeds that are either vampires, wolf demons, or possibly both", Sango said angrily.

"It's not just some random vampire that we grabbed off the street, it's Tomas", Kagome retorted with a touch of anger.

"Yeah a battle hungry vampire , that is immortal, that is just so much better", Sango shot back.

"Lay off Sango", Inuyasha said angrily.

They had been carrying on for about thirty minutes and of course the tension within the small group was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Oh come on you never had a problem working with him when we took on Naraku", Kagome said "or the wendol".

"I didn't trust him then and I don't trust him now", Sango said angrily.

"Well at least now we are all honest", Tomas said as he and his family approached.

"If you want to try to handle it yourself then just say so and we will leave", Anastasia said with a hint of anger,

Sango and the others stopped there bickering and looked at Tomas and his family.

The first person that Sango and the others noticed was a lean six foot tall 17 year old teenage boy who had red hair and a well trimmed goatee. He was wearing a horned viking helment, a a fine full leather armor suit, with a blue and red tabbard on top of it. A black handled katanna hung on his left side. Then they saw Tomas to the right of the teenage boy and he was wearing a Viking helmet, a dark blue hooded cape, a Roman full body shield hung on his left arm , and he was wearing a vest and pants made from some type of animal skin that no one could not readily identify. Anastasia was to the left of Tomas and was wearing the fur of an animal that no one could readily identify underneath a purple and red talbard. Her cherished two headed battle axe was in her right hand. Then to the right of Anastasia was a blonde and lean teenage girl who looked to be at least 18 years old. She was wearing a full leather suit armor underneath a yellow and green tabbard. In her right hand was a one headed axe and a wooden circular battle shield hung on her left arm

"Stay", Mirokou said "we need the help".

"You sure", Wilson asked sarcastically.

"Stay", Sango said then she reluctantly added " please".

"_Everyone"_, Samantha said _"Seven o'clock"._

"_We hear them_", Tomas said "They are coming from behind and to the left of my daughter so we'll have to skip introductions till later".

"_Time to dance_", Wilson said as he and the others drew their weapons.

"They usually make a demand", Shippo said.

That was when Tomas and his family got their first look at their new enemies.

There were three of them dressed as though they were shimering and very reveling arabic clothes but their nationality appeared to be southwestern european. The first thing that Tomas and the others noticed was that all three of them were armed with a spear and a circular battle shield. The first person that everyone noticed was a beautiful red head woman who appeared to be at least 21 years old and at least six feet tall. Next to her was a muscluar man who appeared to be about 30 years old and with brown hair and a ragged brown beard. Then next to him was a beautiful blonde haired woman that Tomas couldn't help but feel that he knew.

"Townspeople, give us three people for us to devour in front of you and we will let the town live for another night" the red haired woman said .

"_Play along_", Tomas whispered first in Rus and then in English a devious idea seemed to spark in Kagome's eyes.

"If we give you four people can we get an extra week", Kagome asked.

"No but we will give you three extra days", the man said.

"Fine then we have four people for you", Kagome said as she gestured towards Tomas and the looked questionably at Kagome.

"We come to this town as guests and this is how you welcome us ", Anastasia said worriedly.

"Better you then us", Sango said.

"So much for hospitality",Wilson said angrily.

"Well consider it from our standpoint", Inuyasha said as he and his clan pushed Tomas and the others forward.

"Brave men die but once", Tomas said as he stumbled forward. No one could see the smile on his face. This was one of his favorite scams he just wished he had a name for it. But that was always a problem for him the names of scams never seemed to do justice to the scam itself. Anastasia smiled as well making sure to keep her head bowed of course. She always loved the adreniline rush right before a battle and the mirth was usually hard to contain especially after it had been pinned up for several hundred years because of the fact that in the year 2008 she and Tomas were kind of celebrities and the news reporters hounded her every minute any fight she got in usually brought a fine or threat of jail time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own no parts of this story and when I type in italics it means that the characters are not speaking in japanese

Tomas and his family stumbled towards the three vampires. Nervously they drew their weapons and pointed them towards the three vampires their hands shaking in fear. Wilson nervously swallowed loudly and Samantha's steps became short and nervous.

"What are we doing", Shippo whispered to Kagome as he watched Tomas and his family approach the vampires. He admitted that he was not fond of Tomas or this sudden turn of events but to turn anyone over to be killed just seemed wrong to him.

"Saving our lives for a few days", Kagome replied.

The vampires smiled as they approached this appeared to be an easy kill. The blonde haired woman started to approach Wilson while the red head started to approach Tomas. Tomas glanced away for a second and saw the male vampire approaching Anastasia and Samantha. Tomas waited until they were almost upon them then he revealed his smile.

"_Now_", Tomas shouted as he jammed his sword deep into the red haired woman's stomach then he cut upward straight for the heart. Anastasia and Samantha quickly chopped their axes deep into the man's body.

"_Tomas_", the blonde screamed as the katanna as Wilson's sword chopped off her head.

"Huh", Tomas said as he turned around and saw her body fall. Then it hit him like a load of bricks. That voice, the hair, and the body it all came together, the woman was Thyra Ericskon a friend of his from Greenland.

"Thyra",Tomas shouted as he ran over her.

"What is she doing here", Anastasia asked "I thought that she and Ragnar were in Greenland".

"You know her", Kagome asked

"Yeah an old friend from Greenland Ana met her when we hunted the black dragon", Tomas explained. "but why is she here when we were last in Greenland she and Ragnar were happy and it was at least 2 years ago by your time"?

"Is that Ragnar", Shippo asked as he pointed to the male vampire.

"No", Anastasia said.

"That was a nice trick", Wilson said

"Glad you four played along so well", Sango said

"You'd almost think that you wanted us to lose", Wilson said.

"And have to do this again in a day", Sango shot back

Wilson smiled this girl who was talking to them may hate them but she did have a calculating mind, he liked that.

"Well they are dead, but they'll be back and they won't fall for the same trick twice",Tomas said "so lets make the introductions and feast for tommorrow night we will have to fight again".

"True", Inuyasha said "Okay, Kagome and I you know and the monk is named Mirokou, the fox runt is named Shippo, and then the demon slayer with the dog is Kiaria and Sango".

"So Kiaria whats the beef between you and my folks", Wilson asked.

"I'm Sango my dog is Kiaria", Sango said

"Ah", Wilson said uneasily.

"As for 'the beef between me and your folks' as you so elequantly put it", Sango said "When I met your mom and dad we found out one thing both of your parents your dad espically were war hungry".

"So", Samantha said.

"For humans its not a good thing to have be in close proximetry to two battle hungry vampires",Mirokou said.

"Relax we hate the way Asian blood taste and we ate our fill before we came", Anastasia said with a grin.

"So you killed four people before you came", Shippo asked.

"No, we use blood banks", Tomas said

"Blood banks", Sango asked.

"Humes donate blood so other humes can use it later", Tomas explained "We just swipe a few bags every now and then. So in short they are still alive, and in the past I've only fed on criminals as decided by their peers".

"Really", Sango asked

"Yes", Tomas said looking her right in the eyes

"I would've never guessed", Sango said

"Maybe you should not be so quick to judge", Wilson said.

"Let's feast", Anastasia said as she started to rumage through her pack looking for the dehydrated steaks

----

"So what do we do", Inuyasha asked

"We patrol and arm the townspeople", Tomas said "Wilson you and Samatha handle the fight simulations for the townsfolk concentrate in guerrilla style weapons".

"Yes sir", Wilson and Samantha said in unison

---

Night had fallen as Tomas and his clan along with Inuyasha and his clan both stood on oppisite sides of the town. The training had gone as well as could be expected but no one had high hopes of the townsfolk changing the outcome of the fight.  
"Where are they", Tomas whispered

"Wilson go and check the other side of the town and check on them", Tomas whispered

Wilson smiled and quickly snuck away making his way to Inuyasha's clan. On his way over he saw Sango approaching his side

"Sango", Wilson whispered

"Wilson", Sango whispered back "Any action on your side"?

"No, yours", Wilson asked

Sango shook her head

"Where are they", Wison whispered half aloud

Sango shrugged

"Wish we could hunt them", Wilson said.

"Yeah me too and my folks and I used to hunt all the time then my brother was born and we stopped", Sango said wistfully

"You have a brother", Wilson asked "where is he"?

"Dead, the vampires killed him first", Sango replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss",Wilson said.

"That's why I hate all vampires", Sango said

"We're not all evil", Wilson said "anyways we best check back in withour clans"

Sango nodded and walked back towards Inuyasha while Wilson headed back to his dad.

---

"_Nothing_", Tomas asked in disbelief

Wilson nodded.

"_Can we go hunt them",_ Samantha asked

"_No they could be hiding waiting for us to leave the post before they attack"_, Tomas said as he took a swig of water.

"_Have the half breed watch it and yell really loudly ",_ Samantha suggested

"_No",_ Anastasia said

"_Oh no",_ Tomas whispered as a thought occurred to him. _"I gotta go talk to the monk"_

"_What is it",_ Wilson asked

"_A foreboding thought_", Tomas said as he ran over to where Mirokou was.

---

Tomas had just made it to where Mirokou and the others were

"Monk how far of a walk is it from here to akiebie village "

"A few days", Mirokou replied "why" ?

"Tell me that you or some other monk blessed the bodies", Tomas whispered

"No it was all done in one night it was just like they were here one day and gone the next", Mirokou replied uneasily.

"and you didn't think to bless the bodies", tomas asked a hint of anger

Mirokou shook his head

"Why", Tomas asked

"I didn't think too", mirokou replied "and …"

"You need to spend more time at the seminary schools and less time with the ladies if your gonna wear that robe", Tomas interrupted angrily

"How dare you judge me ", Mirokou angrily hissed

Tomas leaned in towards Mirokou and then he spoke

"Any second year seminary student knows that any hume that is dead and who's body is non blessed can be transformed into a minion of any vampire"!!

Mirokou and the others gasped.

"See the problem now", Tomas asked.

"So they have ready access to a small army", Inuyasha asked

Tomas nodded

"Just like old times", Kagome said

"They probably wont come tonight", Tomas said "But there armies will be on the move".

"What do we do", Shippo asked.

"We plan defenses", Tomas said "then tommorrow we build".

"How many are we talking about", Kagome asked

"Take however many were in the town when they resettled it then add the town's population when the wendol attacked 2 years ago and you get the idea", Tomas replied then he walked off

---

Tomas had just walked to his family when he saw something he didn't expect. In front of him was Thyra on her knees with her hands up to show that she had no weapons. To her right was Wilson with his sword at the base of her neck and to her left was Samantha with her axe raised above Thyra's head.

"_She came right after you left said she wants to talk_",Ana said.

"_Tomas it's good to see you again_", Thyra said "_call off the family_"?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I own no parts of the story and when I type in italics it means that the characters are speaking in a language other then Japanese

Reply to reviews

Swish101: Thanks for the review, I tried to find the website you recommended but I couldn't find it. Do you have a direct link?

---

"_They sent you didn't they", _Tomas asked._ "are they following you"?_

"_Yes they sent me and no they are raising an undead army to try to kill you_", Thyra replied_."Now call off the clan"?_

Tomas nodded, Wilson and Samatha quickly sheathed their weapons and each took a step backwards both of them keeping their hands on their hilts.

"_One fight and they want to raise an army", _Tomas asked _"Not much sport in that why are you with them"?_

"_They know your reputation", _Thrya said then she started to cry_ "Ragnar died he was killed by some vampire hunter named Van Helsing. I ran and they found me, and they bound me to them I tried to run away twice but the Lorika … the red head one somehow imprisoned me and I cant escape no matter how many times I die I always resurrect right next to her"._

"_New magic from some druid named Morgan La-fey_", Tomas said bitterly. He hated that spell but it was an easy enough one for him to undo.

"_Did Ragnar die in a field burning", _Anastasia asked

Thyra nodded

Tomas sighed he hated the practice of field burnings. The idea was that you find a plain vampire's field where their soul was bound and burn it to the ground the plant burns with the field and they die when their plant died.

"_Why are they attacking here",_ Wilson asked from his short time here he could see that at this time this land held no real value whatsoever.

"_It is a staging area for an attack on the lands of the content", _Thyra replied_. "Convert this whole island into an army and take over everything else."_

"_Why_", Samantha asked

"_They know that Tomas is in the land of the Rus and they want his blood but before they take on Tomas they need an army and this land is easy enough"_, Thyra replied

"_Why do they want me", _Tomas asked_._

"_They say that your blood can make them immortal, is that right", _Thyra asked

Tomas shook his head he knew that he would also have to bite them to transfer his lycan abilites but no point in making a big deal out of that.

" _Sverri… the man of the group said a dream told him that",_ Thyra said.

Tomas nonchalantly shrugged but inside he was nervous.

---

On Inuyasha's side of the camp another reunion was taking place

"Hello Inuyasha", a female voice said from behind him.

Inuyasha's hand and the other hands of his clan flew to the hilts of their weapons as they spun around drawing their weapons while they turned.

"Kaugra", he hissed

"Easy ", Sesshomaru said as he drew his other sword

"We come in peace", Kaugra said

"Why are you here ", Kagome asked

"We heard about Akiebie village and we came to help fight this plague", Sesshomaru answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Well we have even more help now", Sango said

"More help", Sesshomaru asked

"Tomas and his family are here", Mirokou replied "Kagome and Inuyasha went to get him from Kagome's land "

"Family", Jaken asked

"He has a wife and kids now", Mirokou explained.

"Hmm", Sesshomaru said

"Who's idea was that", Kaugra asked.

"Mine", Inuyasha replied

"Good idea little brother", Sesshomaru said

"Thanks", Inuyasha said, of course he was mildly shocked that his brother said that or anything for that matter in the time since Naraku's death they had not spoken for very long. In fact up until now their longest conversation had been a 'hello' during what Kagome called Christmas.

---

"_I guess I better get back",_ Thyra said

"_Not yet",_ Tomas said as he grabbed a needle and an ink well.

"_What is that", Thyra asked_

"_I am going to give you a charm that will make you never have to worry about ever being possed again", _Tomas replied_ "And it can never be lost or taken from you. Now take off your shirt and face the wall". _

Thyra smiled and complied

---

"Shippo do you think you can run over to where Tomas is and tell him Sesshomaru has arrived", Kagome asked

"It's scary out there alone what if I get attacked", Shippo whined

"Okay you can stay here and I'll go while you wait to see if they attack this side", Inuyasha said.

"I'll go", Shippo quickly said.

"Thought so", Inuyasha said

---

"_Well it's done",_ Tomas said as he stopped and admired the tattoo he had just given Thrya.

"_What did you do ",_ Thrya asked all she had felt was a series of pricks and pins in her back and then she heard Tomas say he was done

"_I gave you what the humes call a tattoo", Tomas replied. "now there is just two more parts the first is that you bind your soul to another plant and the second thing is we kill you. Don't worry we will be quick"._

"_Why do you have to kill me", _Thyra asked nervously

"_In order for this spell to fully work you must be reborn_", Anastasia replied

"_Here use this", _Tomas said as he grabbed a apple seed out of his pocket originally he had brought the seeds to make a posion with but he knew could stand to part with one seed. Espically if it was for a good cause.

"_It's not a plant yet",_ Thyra said she knew it could be done but if the plant died early then she would die too so most plain vampires avoided using seeds unless they had to.

"_I will plant it after the battle"_, Tomas said.

Thyra nodded and started to chant right as Shippo approached Tomas. He almost froze as he saw Thyra talking to Tomas and the others as though they were all friends. A twig snapped under his left foot as he tenitently walked up behind Tomas's clan. At the sound of the snap he quickly he began to turn and run back towards Inuyasha and the others. He had to tell what he saw.

"_Wilson get him_", Tomas whispered

Wilson smiled and quickly spun around and started to chase after Shippo right as Thyra finished her a quick extention of his left arm Wilson grabbed Shippo from behind and executed a perfect sleeper hold after he cupped his hand over Shippo's mouth. With one quick muffle of protest Shippo was asleep, Wilson smiled as he gently carried him back to Tomas and the others. They would have a lot of explaining to do but at least for now no one knew what was going on.

---

Slowly Shippo started to wake up as the effects of Wilson's sleeper hold wore off

"I think he's starting to come around", Tomas said as he watched Shippo slowly wake up.

"Mmmghaphalompt", Shippo said through the gag that Anastasia had wrapped around his mouth in front of him lay Thyra's dead body.

"If I remove the gag do you promise not to scream", Wilson asked

"Because if you do I'll cut out your tongue", Samantha said as she gave a malevolent smile.

Shippo nodded uneasily.

"Okay Shippo listen to me", Tomas said "Thyra is a friend of ours that was forced to come here and fight us againist her will. We've set it up so that she no longer has to fight againist us and may even join us if she wants to. Understand"?

Shippo nodded again

"Now she is dead now but soon she will be reborn", Tomas added.

"So what are you going to tell Inuyasha and the others", Anastasia asked

Shippo gulped then he shakingly replied

"A vampire attacked you and you killed it", he said

"Good boy", Samantha said.

"Now why are you here", Tomas asked

"To tell you that Sesshomaru and his clan are here", Shippo said

"Good the more the merrier", Anastasia said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

I own no parts of this story

Pyscho Sango : Thank you for your review

---

"So what do we do", Shippo asked as he looked at everyone.

"Only thing we can do", Tomas replied "Patrols day and night, fortify the town, sharpen the swords, and stock up on food".

Inuyasha nodded in agreement as much as he hated to admit it Tomas did have a good plan. At least better then any he had, Sesshomaru meanwhile grunted in disgust.

"Jaken you will guard Rin, and the two of you will both stay here", Sesshomaru said as he stood and drew his Tensiaga and started to walk towards Akiebie village

"Yes mee lord", Jaken said.

Tomas sighed

"You can't beat them on your own", Kagome said

"Are you going Kaugra", Mirokou asked

"Yes", Kaugra replied as she stood up.

"It's a hard thing for a child to raise themself", Tomas said as Sesshomaru and Kaugra started to leave. "No real concept of right or wrong, no one to teach them how to survive, no concept of what to stand for, of who to trust, all things a child needs to know to grow so that they can be better then an animal".

Sesshomaru and Kaugra stopped and Tomas continued

"I remember when I first started it was humes and wendol, the wendol were not a good group to be with. Then it was the Romans, Atilla the Hun, Genghis Kahn, Mayans, Pawnee, and from there it got worse. War was all I knew, I fought for was who paid the most, I trusted no one and no one trusted me", Tomas said. "If you fight the undead alone you will most likely fail after all I've seen how you two fight in battle, you have power but not skill".

Sesshomaru growled at Tomas's last remark. Tomas smiled and shrugged

---

Later that night Sesshomaru and Kaugra announced that they had reluctantly decided to stay for at least a few days which by Tomas's figuring was a lot less then what they had until they were besieged by the undead.

---

Everyone had been up for at least two hours before dawn performing various tasks to prepare for the upcoming zombie attack. Wilson and Samatha were practicing with the best of the townsfolk while Tomas and the others were all working on the had planned it so that the town was encircled by a shallow ditch followed by a large earthmound hill that was being dug by a team that was being led by Mirokou was preparing gallons of holy water that were going to be poured into the ditch. While this was all going on Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were both leading separate groups of 20 townsfolk through the woods to chop down trees that Tomas and Anasatsia were going to chop into lances and then drive them into the earthen mound. Finally Sango, Kagome, Kaugra, and Jaken meanwhile were all on guard duty while Kaede and the others were all cooking and preparing food..

When the group broke for lunch Kagome and her clan approached Tomas and Anastasia

"Mind if we talk Tomas", Kagome asked

Tomas nodded and guestured for them to proceed.

"So what changed you",Kagome asked

"Long story, the short verision is that I met a girl", Tomas said

"What was her name",Sango asked

"Yuri", Tomas said "Yuri Shinobi".

"What happened to her", Mirokou asked.

"She died", Tomas said after a brief pause

"How", Shippo asked

"Time to go back to work",Tomas said as he stood up and went back to sharpening swords and other weapons.

Kagome and the others looked at Anastasia as if they were expecting an answer from her but she just shrugged.

---


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I own no parts of this story and I apologize for the shortness of the previous chapter.

---

It was now night time and Tomas smiled as he looked out at the defenses honestly he hadn't thought that it could be done, at leastwise not by this town. But the moat and the spikes in the earthen mound were both covered with holy water. Torches had also been placed all throughout the fields to illuminate the area up to the woods and now while the townsfolk were maning the walls, and archers were on the rooftops of various buldings. Meanwhile Wilson, Kagome, and Inuyasha were now all three patrolling in the woods near the Goshinkobo tree.

---

Wilson and the others had been walking in silence and had stopped at the Goshinkbo tree to rest before continuing on. A small frown appeared and disappeared on Wilson's face before anyone noticed.

"Do you two know what my dad calls you back in our time Kagome", Wilson asked. "He calls you 'Kag the naging hag' and he calls Inuyasha a lot of things but mostly a moron. I can honestly say though that after knowing you for such a short time he is RIGHT"!!!!

Kagome looked at Wilson awestruck by his words, and Inuyasha meanwhile began drawing his sword. Wilson saw the movement and started laughing then he spoke.

"I am like my father immortal and charming", Wilson said with a wolfish grin as he stood up. "Now get back to the town I'll finish this patrol on my own. Follow me and I will kill you both".

Wilson growled angrily and then he walked away and started to sing at the top of his lungs the English version of the country western song 'The Yellow Rose of Texas'

"We go back to the town", Kagome asked

"And we beat the crap out of Tomas", Inuyasha replied

---

"_The Yellow Rose of Texas_",Tomas whispered in English

"Why are we were hearing music", Sesshomaru asked

"Music travels for a longer period of time and makes it easier to isolate where the noise is coming from", Samantha explained

"Close the gate", Anastasia shouted

Four townsfolk pushed an oxcart that had eighteen sharpened lances into position across the main road into the town. Then the four townsfolks grabbed a big stump and moved it into postion behind the wagon.

"What about Kagome and everyone else", Shippo asked

"Inuyasha can jump the pallisade or Wilson can fly them over ", Tomas replied.

"What do we do", Shippo asked

"We wait, if it gets too hard Wilson and Inuyasha both have orders to pull back", Anastasia replied.

Anastasia replied as everyone saw Inuyasha run out of the woods with Kagome on his back. As they approached the moat Inuyasha jumped and cleared the moat, pallisade, and a rooftop of a nearby house.

Once he landed Kagome jumped off of his back and ran up to Tomas. When she got to him she snarled slapped in the face.

"KAG THE NAGGING HAG", Kagome screamed as the air still rang with the force of her slap. "YOU HAVE GOT SOME NERVE CALLING ME THAT… OUT OF ALL OF THE THINGS THAT I HAVE EVER BEEN CALLED THAT WAS THE LOWEST BLOW BECAUSE IT CAME FROM SOMEONE I THOUGHT WAS MY FRIEND AND WHO HAD PROVEN THEIR WORTH"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What", Tomas asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face

"WILSON TOLD US THE WHOLE STORY SO DON'T YOU TRY TO PLAY DUMB", Kagome screamed. "NOW I WANT AN EXPLANATION WHY DO YOU CALL ME THAT AND STILL TRY TO BE MY FRIEND"?!!

"Where is Wilson", Anastasia asked

"He's patrolling the woods by the Goshinkbo tree",Inuyasha replied.

"Tomas", Anastasia said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm gone", Tomas said with a sigh

"You leave and I'll shoot you", Kagome said

"Look I don't know what you are raving about all I know is that there is trouble and my son is smack dab in the middle of it", Tomas barked angrily

"You hear the music, it's a code like an alarm system and it tells us that the zombies or worse are close", Samantha said. "Obviously Wilson sent you two back here to save you from the fight so shut UP"!!

Tomas meanwhile had already gotten airbone and he was now flying towards the Goshinkbo Tree. As he approached he saw his son fighting and being surrounded by zombies.

"Wilson", Tomas shouted

"Hey dad, glad you could make the party", Wilson said as Tomas landed next to him.

"Got your message from Kagome", Tomas said as he drew his broadsword and stood so that he and his son were back to back.

"Yeah sorry look, I'll patch things up with her after this fight, but man you should have seen the look on her face", Wilson said as he chopped off a zombie's head

"I can imagine", Tomas said as he stabbed a zombie in front of him in the head. "Got an exit strategy"?

"Die and be reborn", Wilson said

"Great plan, sleep till after the fight", Tomas said with a hint of anger

"I would have earned rest because I fought here", Wilson said.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere's a large fireball flew over Wilson and Tomas's head and into a horde of zombies.

"What the….", Tomas and Wilson said in unison as they looked up to see Sango riding on a fully transformed Kiaria. Then they saw Inuyasha jump through the air and land next to Tomas right shoulder

"WINDSCAR", Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword then as the Windscar's wave cut through the crowd of zombies to Tomas's right side. As the Windscar was cutting through the horde Inuyasha jumped and landed on Tomas's left side.

"WINDSCAR", Inuyasha shouted again as he swung his sword then as the Windscar's wave cut through the crowd of zombies to Tomas's left side he turned an looked at Tomas. "We're the exit party"!

A purification arrow meanwhile flew over their heads and detonated into a horde of zombies directly in front of Wilson.

"Let's go", Tomas said as his wings ripped out of his back then he grabbed Inuyasha and jumped into the air.

"Right behind ya", Wilson said as his wings ripped out of his back then he flew towards the Goshinkbo tree then he grabbed Kagome's left arm and banked towards the right. Then Wilson flew towards the town with Kiaria and Sango following close behind him.

---


	8. Chapter 8

"So what was that", Inuyasha asked once he and everyone else were safetly back in the town.

"They were a scouting and forgaging party of about 65 – 70 ish zombies", Tomas replied. "They scout and increase the numbers of the original army".

"So they are headed here", Shippo asked

"I doubt it", Wilson said "I took about 30 ish before my dad got there "

"I'd say I killed about 15 ish ", Tomas said

"Then the fireball from Kiaria, Kagome's arrows, and the windscars from Inuyasha probably dwindled their numbers to about 5 or 6 Kagome and Kaede should be able to handle those", Anasatasia said.

"So do we hunt or wait", Sesshomaru asked

"Wait" Tomas replied "in order to kill the zombies for good we have too kill the ones that resurrected them or we can slaughter them till we rot and accomplish nothing. Of course tommorrow night the zombies we killed will be reborn but for now the town is safe ".

"Sounds familar", Mirokou said.

"Yeah I know", Tomas said "wendol, zombies, skeletons, and quite a few others are all undead so the way to get rid of them is pretty much the same way"

---

"Tomas", Kagome said as Tomas and the others sat down for breakfast "may I ask another question"

"Sure", Tomas said.

"I've done some research on KIMS and I've found that they are an anti-war, anti hunting anti- nuclear, anti pollution, pro education company with strong views on free trade and it's rumored you helped Ghandi come up with his peaceful revolution", Kagome said. "I know you though and that's not you".

"KIMS is not anti hunting we are only anti aerial hunting , which means shooting from planes", Tomas said. "And I may have suggested to Ghandi my ideas but I didn't tell him to try my idea for his revolution. As for the pro education, smart people know that there's no such thing as vampires and werewolves makes it easier to hide. "

"And the anti-war", Kagome asked

"I prefer a large, and diverse food supply and humes are now way too good at killing each other nowdays", Tomas said. "As for the pollution I want the earth to stay safe so my body doesn't have to show that it's different "

"Oh", Kagome said with a hint of worry.

Tomas smiled

---

As the dawn sun rose up and started to crack over the town Tomas and Wilson were just finishing their patrol when they heard an army moving through the woods. Quickly they drew their swords and started sneaking towards the army. When he was close enough to see them Tomas gasped, what he saw was the last thing that he expected. In front of him was an army of wolf demons from Kouga's old tribe. Leading the pack of about several hundred was a small command group amongst which were the two familiar faces of Aki and Aku.

(A/N: For Aki and Aku's story please read the first story )

"Aki you old mongrol cur", Tomas shouted with a grin "We almost slaughtered your army next time send us a messenger".

"Tomas you old bat ", Aki said "Sorry about sneaking up on you but we didn't know you were here".

"Yeah Kagome sent word to me", Tomas said

"We heard about the fight and the danger that it posed to our corner of paradise", Aku explianed

'Ha paradise', Wilson though ' this place is not paradise'

"You will be welcomed if you are willing to fight next to me and my clan", Tomas said

"We are, there is much you do not know", Aki said.

"How many troops do you have", Tomas asked

"The whole pack all 850 we wolves fight as one", Aku said

'850 trained blades, that's at best the power of 1700 plus what the town had ….well I've had worse odds'.

---

The wolf pack had been welcomed into the town although Inuyasha did have some reservations but Sesshomaru explained that any swords would be good in this fight.

"Could we maybe do a field burning", Kagome asked.

"Do we know what plant or maybe we burn every plant and just hope that they didn't bind themselves to coral, seaweed, or some other ocean plant".

"I'm willing to set this island ablaze", Wilson said

"No", Inuyasha said

---

Night had fallen on the besieged town and torches around the town were being lit.

"Remind you of anything Tomas", Anastasia asked

"The Alamo", Tomas replied

"Yeah 13 days of glory", Anastasia said with a smile.

Suddenly an apple seed in Tomas's front pocket began to glow and a beam shot out in front of Tomas. Then several townsfolk gasped as suddenly Thyra appeared in front of Tomas and the others.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE",Tomas bellowed

"_Thank you"_, Thyra said as she looked at Tomas and the others

"_What do you want_", Tomas asked

"_I want to show Lorika that I am taking my freedom back_", Thyra said

"_Then your sword will be welcomed but if you eat one townsfolk I'll kill you myself_", Tomas said with a grin.

Thyra nodded.

"Tomas", Shippo said "Will you do me a favor"

"Whats up", Tomas asked

"If…when we survive this fight ", Shippo said then he paused "Will you tell me a bedtime story"

Tomas and Anastasia turned from the woods and looked at Shippo

"What", Anastasia asked

"Well Kagome and the others usually tell me stories but theirs get boring and I want some new ones", Shippo asked.

Tomas laughed "Well I've heard stranger before a battle".

"Remember Wessex", Anastasia asked

"Yeah that was one of the strangest things I have heard", Wilson said with a grin Then he remembered shippo was near. "Two Saxons arguing about a… uh ….a female entertainer and a beer hall".

"Yeah sure I'll tell you a story", Tomas said.

Little did Tomas know that he had just fallen for a trick that was set up by Kagome and the others. Then they heard a howl and smelt the stench of decaying flesh.

"Look alive they're here", Tomas shouted


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own no parts of this story

Tomas and the others looked uneasily at the sound of the zombies and froze, in front of them were what must have been thousands of undead zombies. That was when everyone began to speak at once.

"It's begining", Wilson said ominously.

"They must have sent foraging parties in every direction", Anastasia whispered

"Time to dance", Samantha said as she drew her axe.

"Shippo take Rin and go into Kaede's hut and guard her", Sesshomaru barked as he drew his pulsating Tensiaga. As Sesshomaru and Kaugra both quickly drew his their weapons Shippo and Rin both quickly nodded and ran off to Kaede's hut just as Aki and Aku quickly ran up to Tomas.

"What do you want us to do Tomas", Aki asked as Tomas and his family started to take on their true forms.

Kagome and the others gasped as they saw Tomas and the others transform into their true forms. They had all seen Tomas's true form back when he battled the Zombies two years ago. But the fact that there were four of them was what scared her and her friends. They all looked similar, they all had well built bodies with hardened black skin, with rows of sharp jagged teeth, crimson red claws and horns that looked like buffalo horns, and blood red eyes.

As Sango surveyed Tomas's family she stopped as she looked at Wilson, and a strange feeling came over her. She was scared of his true form there was no question of that, his blood red eyes and his blood red netted wings seemed to glow in the night but she also seemed strangely comforted by his true form. She shook her head and dimissed her feelings as a gesture of just being glad that he was on their side as she drew giant boomerang and climbed onto Kiaria's back.

"Take the west wall", Tomas replied as he finished transforming and drew his blood red broadsword.

Aki and Aku both quickly nodded and ran to tell the others in their pack to run to the west wall.

"Monk stay back we may need you to activate the holy water",Anastasia said as she and her family got airborne. Meanwhile Inuyasha drew his Tetsiga and Kiaria transformed

"Remember ", Wilson shouted in a deep gutherall growl as he flew over the paliside "archers fire into the rear of the horde and townsfolk only attack once they are inside of the town".

Inuyasha and Mirokou meanwhile drew their weapons and followed Tomas's clan.

---

"Here we go", Kagome said as she fired a purification arrow into the mob of zombies in front of her. She smiled as her arrow flew through the mist and blasted a hole in the zombie ranks. The ground shook as some zombies flew through the air from the shockwave.

"Nice shot", Sango said as she aimed her giant boomerang at the group of Zombies that were directly in front of her. Once she released her weapon she quickly grabbed her chain and started to swing it over her head. As her giant boomerang dipped down to slice through the crowd she quickly threw her chain at the leader of one of the zombie's columns. As soon as it hit the leader she jerked it back and saw that her giant boomerang had just finished cutting through the group. With one fluid motion she caught her chain and as she caught the chain with her left hand she reached her right hand up and caught her boomerang. Then she holstered her chain and started to swing her boomerang above her head again.

"Thanks", Kagome said as Tomas and his family reached the zombies As Tomas and his family began to attack the zombies Sango's giant boomerang sliced through a group of Zombies in front of her sending several Zombies flying and striking several others dead. Anastasia meanwhile started to slice and hack at the Zombies around her, growling and howling each time that she hit one.

"Windscar", Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword and sent the wave of his windscar towards the Zombies in front of him. Just as poisonous green gas started to flow out of Sesshomaru's claws and into a crowd of Zombies to his left.

"Flaming staff of two heads", Jaken shouted as he pointed his staff at the Zombies in front of him. That was when Mirokou threw his prayer cards at several Zombies around him, which quickly caused them to disintegrate.

Inuyasha then turned and dug his right hand into his left forearm which of course drew several drops of blood. "Blades of blood", he shouted as he flung his right hand towards the zombies in front of him.

"Dance of Blades", Kaugra said as she swung first her left fan and then her right one. Two groups of Zombies were instantly killed as Kaugra's blades cut through the crowd. Her face broke into a grin as the Zombies fell this was what she lived for fighting by her lover's side for the safety of a human girl that had become like a daughter to her.

While Sesshomaru was still holding the handle of his Tensiaga he changed his hand so that his poison claws began to release the poisonous smoke as he continued to stab the Zombies around him.

"Isa Kaze no Kuz", Inuyasha shouted as the blade of his sword swung through the air. He smiled as his modified Kaze no Kuz wave erupted through the crowd of Zombies showering them with a mixture of ice and diamonds. Kagome meanwhile notched a purification arrow and fired it into the Zombies to her left. Several Zombies were instantly killed and several others quickly became airborne.

"BLADES OF BLOOD", Inuyasha shouted as he flung his right hand forward and sent his blood blades into the Zombies in front of him.

Anastasia and Samantha both drew their battle axes and inhaled deeply this would be their finest hour. As the Zombies approached Anastasia let out a banshee yell and ran into the crowd to her left while Samantha attacked the crowd to his right. Anastasia began by cutting open the faces of the Zombies she was attacking.

"Tomas Weycliff I challenge you", Sverri shouted as he and Lorika both flew over the zombie horde and towards Tomas.

"Tough being this popular", Tomas muttered as his wings gave a mighty flap up into the air and flew towards Sverri and Lorika.

---

_A/N: If this cliff hangar doesn't get me at least 1 review I am going to be really surprised_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own no parts of this story, and italics mean that the characters are speaking in a language other then japanese.

"_I accept",_ Tomas shouted as he jumped into the air and got airbone. Then he flew towards Sverri and Lorkia.

Tomas quickly flew up and over the zombie he arrived in front of Sverri and Lorika he started to laugh as Sverri and Lorikia surrounded him, flying around him in circles muttering taunts at him.

"Sverri, I guess you think that this is a fair fight", Tomas said. "Well it's not, but I can wait for a few more of your friends to show up, if you have any friends that is".

Sverri growled as Tomas raised his sword high above his head and stabbed his sword at Sverri nicking him in his kidney. Then he spun around and executed a downward stab at Lorika. Lorika laughed as she barrel rolled back and away from Tomas's stab.

Tomas spun back around and made a move to stab Sverri in front of him with his broadsword that was in his left hand; while his sword was in the air he jammed his right foot back in an effort to lodge it deep into the chest of Lorkia behind him. As the blade bit Sverri's flesh Tomas pushed the blade deep into Sverri's chest

As Sverri screamed Tomas's talons made contact with Lorkia head and dug deep into Lorika's head she shrieked out in pain as Tomas lunged backward and removed his sword from the Sverri's chest in front of him. Then Tomas quickly removed his talons and spun to left and with a downward slash he took Lorika 's head. Then he spun back around and jammed his broadsword's blade deep into Sverri's head.

Then he let out a loud laugh as both Sverri and Lorika fell from the sky. Tomas then smiled as the zombies disappeared. It had been a hard battle for everyone but it was finally over at least for the night.

---

"_Tell me everything about Sverri's and Lorika's den",_ Tomas said as he and Thyra walked back to Kaedea's house

"_Every night we came out of a hole near the village we first attacked", _Thyra said_ "They are bound to a strange plant that looks like a rock with a hole in it and it lives in sea water. They change sea water in a bucket that they bring into the hole every night right before sun up_".

"_A rock plant that lives in seawater ? …. Oh it's called a barnacle ", _Tomas said _"Well we could burn every plant on this miserable scrap of an island and still not be able to kill them. Anything else I should know "._

"_The hole is near a tree with red leaves", _Thyra said.

"_Thanks I'll try to let you have first blood", _Tomas said

"_They are Plains vamps, their blood is no good to me_", Thyra said

Tomas gave her a sly smile as the sun rose and Thyra reluctantly returned to the seed that she was bound too.

---

Tomas, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were all walking through the town inspecting the damage.

"Always hated this part", Tomas said as he inspected the destroyed pallisade. This along with the ramparts, the walls, and gate were all destroyed. As Tomas and the others later found out the zombies had formed a bridge across the holy water moat with their fallen comrades bodies then they attacked the city while Inuyasha and the others fought.

"After all our work", Kagome said.

"At least it served it's purpose ", Sesshomaru said

"True", Kagome said

"We could never survive another night", Tomas said.

"What do we do", Inuyasha asked

"We fight them in the woods", Sesshomaru said

"Trees would be a help", Tomas said then he paused "And I know what else would be a help".

"What's that", Kagome asked

"The Dracovien Dragon Council ", Tomas replied. "A few of them owe me a favor and they eat Plains Vamps and the plants that the vamps are bound to".

"I know you, so whats the catch", Inuyasha said.

"The catch is that it's about a 36 hour flight too and from this island to the dracovien council den",Tomas said with a grin "Think you can hold this town while I'm gone"

"We'll try", Kagome said.

"No wild parties", Tomas said. As he removed the seed pouch that had Thyra's seed in it, then his two brown batlike wings erupted from his back and with a mighty flap he was airborne.

---

Tomas remembered back to his talk with Thyra after the battle as he flew towards Akebie village. He smirked as he thought of the Dracovien Council, he couldn't believe that line had worked. If there was a Dracovien Council in Dracovia, wherever that was, none of them were beholding to him for a favor. He really hated to do this but there was no other way to end this fight. Well there was another way but he hated that way because it put him in the same class as vampire hunters and paladins. He hated paladins ever since the time of the bubonic plague. They had been persecuting a six year old female child who they had deemed was unclean. In truth she had been a street urchin who had run away from the orphange. Tomas and Anastasia had later adopted her raised her as their own and renamed her Samantha. That was when he saw the town of Akiebie village and the sun was setting he'd have to work fast if he wanted this to work. That was when he saw the tree and the hole that he was after, slowly he landed. As he entered he retook his human form and walked up to the barnacle. With the muttering of a single word he could end it all . He smiled and shook his head he had to keep his eye on the big picture as two beams of green light shot out of the barnacle.

"_Hello Sverri_", Tomas said

"_TOMAS_", Sverri and Lorika both exclaimed with a startle _"How did you….. THYRA"._

Tomas nodded

"_Relax if I wanted you two dead I would have killed the barnacle_",Tomas said "_I came to offer you two a deal"._

"_Oh"_, Sverri said

"_The town where I am staying can't stand another attack as you know ",_ Tomas said

Sverri and Lorika both nodded.

"_However, you would never be able to raise enough zombies to take on the Mongolians, the Chinese or even my pack for that matter",_ Tomas said. _"The Mongolians excel at killing zombies they are quick and they have mastered archery they could black out the sun with arrows and your army would die without ever seeing their enemy. As for the Chinese they have a huge wall, and lots of well honed blades you'd never make it past the first stone. Then there is my pack over 2000 wolf demons and 3000 humes all_ _skilled in all forms of warfare. Trust me you don't want to mess with my pack"._

"_You said you had a deal_", Sverri said

"_I do ", _Tomas said "_but before we begin tell me about the man who told you to find me"._

"_He was a man in a white head dress made out of a animal I've never seen. He claimed to be a sorcer and he told me about you, said you had killed him. He said he told me because he wanted revenge and he had read some text that said vampires could gain power from drinking blood. I came up with the rest",_ Sverri said .

"_Could you see his face",_ Tomas asked.

Sverri shook his head.

"_I take it you two left your clans at a young age though didn't you_", Tomas asked

"_Yes the elders were so boring making me practice rhymes and learn about history I finally got so bored that I left. It was later on I met Lorika"_, Sverrri replied.

"_I was an orphan_", Lorika said.

"_Well like I said I'll make you two a deal_", Tomas said "_You two agree to leave the town alone and not cause any more trouble and I will let you two have a drink of my blood. Deal"?_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is one of the final 2 chapters I'll do an epilogue though if I get a request for one, and yes I know certain words should be capitilized but aren't and I'm leaving it that way so please no complaints. Oh and Sesshomaru's dragon is named "Onyx" if someone knows it's real name please tell me and I will change it. Oh and finally italics mean a language other then Japanese. and of course I own no parts of this story.

Thank you 'I need a name' for your review.

---

"_We have a deal_", both Sverri and Lorika said

"_When you see the man who sent you be sure to tell him everything_", Tomas said as they started to drink Tomas's blood.

---

The sun was setting as Tomas landed he turned and saw his clan, Thyra, and the others run up to him.

"Tomas ", Kagome said with a surprised look on his face "what are you doing here, where are the dragons"?

Tomas pointed to Onyx "There is your dragon, there is no dracovien council".

"WHAT", Inuyasha shouted as he drew his Tetsiaga

"Put your sword away halfbreed", Wilson said as he walked up carrying a dead doe over his right shoulder. He then threw the deer at his dad.

Tomas smiled as he caught the deer and started to suck the blood out of it. Animal blood was a poor substitute for the real thing but it would have to do.

"_Thyra and my clan are both forbiden to talk in what I am about to say I want to test these clans knowledge_" Tomas whispered in his clan's native viking tongue. Then he sighed and spoke "I made a deal with them, they agreed to leave the town and I agreed to let them suck my blood".

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ,Shippo, and Kaugra all started to growl.

"Why did you do that ", Mirokou asked angrily.

"You idiot ", Kagome said "You expect them to keep their word"?!

Sango was about to say something when she noticed Wilson's face there was smile on it not a big evil one but one that seemed to reflect humor. Then he noticed Sango was looking at him, he quickly winked and then his face changed to show no emotion.

"Tomas I don't know what you did, but I do know that you didn't help them", Sango said.

Tomas smiled.

"Right you are", Tomas said with a smile. "Will one on my clan please explain what I did to them"?

"Sure dad", Samantha replied. " By ---"

"TOMAS WEYCLIFF WE CHALLENGE YOU",Sverri shouted as he and Lorika walked out of the woods

"We had a DEAL", Tomas shouted back

"Deals change", Sverri said

A devious wolfish smile appeared on Tomas's lips. "Thyra you may take first sip, all I ask is that you leave some for my clan".

"_I just want Lorika,she is the one who imprisioned me, you can have Sverri_" Thyra said then she smiled as her two bat like wings erupted out of her back and she flew towards Lorika.

"You heard her", Tomas said to his family. "Bring me a heart will you"?

"Time to feast", Anastasia said as she and the rest of her family began to change form.

As Thyra and the others descended onto their prey Tomas turned to an open mouthed audience.

"Follow me", Tomas said as he led Inuyasha and the others away from the screams of Sverri and Lorika and into an abandoned hut.

"You see ", Tomas said "as Samantha was saying by letting them drink my blood I unleashed an ancient curse that was uttered by the father of all Plains vampires named Witchitanasa Fallsosapppa on them and turned them human."

"What", Inuyasha asked

"He was a powerful Plains vamp who lost his wife and son to other plains vamps who drank there blood. It was some type of cult thing and a disgrace to Witchitanasa. So in order to put a stop to that type of ideaology he cast a curse and from then on any plains vamps that drank another vampire's blood would turn human".

From behind them they heard Lorika scream:

_"NO, NO, NO, PLEASEEEEE NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" !!!_

Afterwhich they heard Sverri scream:

_"I AM IMMORTAL I SHALL RETURN "!!!!_

Then there was silence.

"Not the best endings I've ever heard", Tomas said with a smile "Monk you have two new bodies to bless".

"One question if you knew where they were why not just kill them and the plant they were bound too", Mirokou asked as he stood up

"I needed them to send a message for me. Sverri said that in a dream he saw a man who knew me and was dressed in a white headress. He sent them to come find me and told them that this whole island was just a stepping stone to attack me"

"NARAKU", Inuyasha hissed.

Tomas nodded.

"He's dead", Shippo said

"Just because he's dead doesn't mean he can't speak through dreams", Kaugra said "as long as he has a loving slave that is willing to give up their life then he can do it".

"Kanna", Kagome said

"She's dead but we don't know how vast Naraku's resources are", Tomas said "so I sent two messangers to tell him to 'back off' "

"Here dad", Wilson said as he walked in to the hut and tossed Tomas Sverri's heart.

---

Tomas turned to Shippo who was sitting next to Kagome

"Tommorrow early in the morning my clan leaves for the Yule festival which is something my clan hasn't had in years so tonite I'll tell you that story I promised you Shippo".

"I want to hear about Yuri", Shippo said.

"Yuri Vatsenoff", Tomas asked "he was a friend of mine in the Russian underground who helped me fight communism but why —-"

"No not Vatsenoff we want to know about Yuri Shinobi", Kagome said.

"She was a girl who I liked and who was promised to someone else", Tomas said then he sighed. "She died shortly after she was married and right before the honeymoon night".

"You told us that she changed you", Sango said.

"I was her bodyguard and over the years I got to see the world through her eyes", Tomas said.

"You said you would tell us a story",Shippo said.

"I will", Tomas said "any story but this one, I have ones that involve wars, beautiful women, nights and days of passion and bliss, exploration, sights most humes and halfbreeds have never seen. I've been with the Vikings, Eskimos, Mounties, Navy SEALS, I fought with the Texans at the Alamo and at the Battle of San Jacinto. I spent time with the Pawnee, Cherokee, Apaches, Mayans, Aztecs, Greeks, Egyptians, and many more pick a story that involves one of them".

"We've picked the story we want to hear", Inuyasha said.

"Why this story", Anastasia asked she didn't know this girl or care but she could see her husband's uneasyness.

"Originally we just wanted to know the story of the woman who first changed the powerful vamplycan Tomas Weycliff ", Kagome said. "Then fact that Tomas is so uneasy about it does also makes us curious as well".

"What I say can never be untold", Tomas said "Are you sure you really want to know"?

Inuyasha and his friends nodded.

Tomas sighed

"Why does it make you feel better if you know about my life, and my hardships"?

"It helps us see your motives", Mirokou replied.

"Then get a drink and some food and sit down", Tomas said angrily then he paused while they grabbed food and drinks. Once everyone was situated he began "Her tale begins long before she was born. I had just avenged my parents by killing Dracula and his wife Lamaila. Well during my fight with them I was poisioned but I was still able to finish them off. Then went into a cave and preformed what is called 'The Healing Sleep', I slept for years with my body slowly defeating the poision. When I awoke, I awoke to a world that was unlike anything I had ever could have imaged. Demons ruled most of the world with humes and halfbreeds being treated like cattle. Those that lived as cattle were reduced to being more animal then human. At first I must confess I was happy with this new world--- "

"YOU WERE HAPPY", Kagome shouted. "I W---"

"Yes but this was way before I'd changed", Tomas said then he sighed and continued. "I tried to make allies with the vampires and the lycans of the time but old animousities towards mixed breeds like myself die hard, and they both shunned me. So I tried to find a leige with the other demons and they tortured me because of what I was. I had just finished a torture session when I was rescued by humes who mistook me for one of them because I was in my human form. They helped me escape to the island of Austriala where they had a small rebellion set up againist the demons. It was there that I learned what caused this new world to be born and it was there that I met Yuri Shinobi".

Tomas paused for the inevitable question of what had caused all of this to happen.

"What had caused it", Shippo asked.

"Back around the late 1930's a fungus named adolf hitler seizied power in Germany and created the nazi regime.

"A fungus", Shippo asked

"He was a hume, but to call him a human is an insult to humans", Tomas replied "Of course to call him a fungus is an insult to funguses, but I don't eat fungus sooo…. Anyways the nazis then joined Russia and they went on to attempt to conquer the rest of the world only a few countries were able to stand againist them Those in Greenland, and the continets of North America and South America. So after facing several defeats the most memerable one was handed to him by the black market and four bordellos in Brazil. He was desparate for an end to a war that was costing him more then anything. So he sent a scientist team to Japan to research a jewel known as the Shikon No Tama. Long story short the scientist found out about Naraku and in his infinate STUPIDITY he convinced a nazi wizard…..what is the right title?…Priest?....No …. Monk?....No …Well a religious figure to resurrect him."

Tomas paused to see the effect on their faces, it was exactly what he expected to see .

"What happened next", Shippo asked.

"Anyways when Naraku was resurrected a lot of the Asians suddenly developed wind tunnels, and of course Naraku betrayed the humans. With most of the world torn apart from war and the oppressive nazi government well the demons were able to cut through it like a hot knife through butter".

"But that is not how it is in my time",Kagome said

"First off your time is about 50 some odd years into the future of that time. Second off I found a mysterious well that allowed me to travel back in time", Tomas explained. "So I went back in time and using Anastasia's pack I started a feud between the nazi's and the Russians. Was really simple actually, get a hunting party, dress them in nazi garb, and attack a few Russian cities. The nazi's denied everything but looked guilty as sin so the Russians assumed they were liars and attacked them. They decimated them".

"Did you join our pack just to use us", Anastasia asked with a hint of anger.

"No", Tomas replied "my original plan was to just chop the head off of hitler and the generals that followed him. You know they attacked us, when your father said we wouldn't help them. Well after the attack I figured we do this to them. So now you know a part of my life".

Tomas then stood up and started to suck the blood out of Sverri's heart as he walked away.

---

As the sun rose Kagome and her clan all walked up to Tomas and his clan as their batlike wings emerged

"Tomas I'm sorry about last night", Kagome said. "and I was wondering if we could come with you and see a Yule Festival"

Tomas turned and looked at his clan then he shrugged. He didn't really care one way or the other.

"Sure", Anastasia said "climb on our backs".

"And hold on", Tomas said.

As Inuyasha's clan climbed on to the backs of Tomas's clan and Kiaria transformed Shippo smiled and climbed onto her back. Then with a mighty flap from Tomas's clan's wings they were all airborne.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N;

I own no parts of this story and I think that I should write another chapter but what do you all think? Oh and italics mean that character are talking in the Viking language.

YULETIME

As they flew over the beach of China in a diamond formation Tomas looked at his clan. Wilson was carrying Sango, and Shippo was on Samatha'a back. Kagome meanwhile was on Tomas's back and Inuyasha was on Anastasia's back, Mirokou meanwhile was riding Kiaria . Then Tomas smiled as he and his family flew back towards his homeland his head filled with thoughts of past yule times. Then he looked over at Anastasia and saw her smile, he knew what she was thinking. She was getting to see her dad and her best friend again, Tomas and her had left the pack's homeland when a nazi patrol had killed several of their packs hunting party so they along with a few others went to kill the leaders of the nazi regime. Unfortantly while they were away the war escalated and the nazis bombed the packs winter hunting ground several miles north of Stalingrad. Tomas hated himself for not killing hitler before he came to power but at the time he wasn't sure if someone would take hitler's place. He also knew of Josef Stalin's reputation and that had been a reason he had hesitated, that hesitation though had almost cost him the closest thing that he had to a real family. Luckily though Anastasia had been with him when the bombs fell and after the war she had become agreed to become a vamplycan like himself.

"_It wasn't your fault",_ Anastasia said "_Fate is inexorable_".

"_Maybe we can change fate_" , Tomas said

" _But are you sure you can take another timeline that will never happen",_ Wilson asked.

"_Yes",_ Tomas said _"I'll go crazy later"._

His clan laughed.

"Whats a Yule festival like Tomas", Sango asked

"There are games, sparing matches, drinking, …uh…romance, feasts every night, music, dances, " Tomas replied "Imagine all of that rolled into one"

"Sounds like Woodstock", Kagome said

"I know you were too young for that", Anastasia said

"My mom told me about it", Kagome said.

'A female lycan at woodstock, that's a foreboding thought', Tomas thought.

---

Anastasia and the others had already entered camp when Tomas took Kagome and the others aside to explain the rules of Yuletime to them.

"Now drink as much as you want and eat as much as you want but you will have to surrender your weapons upon entering the festivites",Tomas said. "Sharp objects and Mead never mix well at these things".

"I can't give up my Tetsiaga", Inuyasha said

"Yes that would present a problem", Tomas said then he paused. "I know I'll cast a spell that will lock your sword in it's hilt. That way you can keep it and it won't be able to be drawn, as for the rest of you though I'm sorry but if you want to enter the festivities you must surrender your weapons".

Kagome shivered slightly as a cold North wind blew past her.

"Your cold", Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah", Kagome said "a little"

"Here", Inuyasha said as he handed her the top half of his firerat robe.

"Thanks", Kagome said as she put it on.

---

"_Tomas welcome back",_ Thor said

Tomas froze for a second he had known that this day would come but to see his favorite father-in-law was still a shock.

"_Thor, thanks it's good to be back",_ Tomas said as he saw his wife's tears.

"_Is Hagliff here",_ Tomas asked

Thor pointed to the log throwing contest

"_Excuse me a moment_", Tomas said as he walked over to his best friend.

"Hagliff you old goat, are you still trying to teach these ladies how to log throw", Tomas said as he approached Hagliff

"Tomas, you misrebale excuse for a warrior", Hagliff said with a smile.

Then when they were close enough they both laughed and slappped each other's back.

---

As Inuyasha's clan entered they split up, Shippo ran off to find some kids his own age, Inuyasha and Kagome meanwhile followed Wilson. Both of them asking him lots of questions and Mirokou and Sango left to sample the local food

---

That was when Mirokou saw the female red haired wolf hanyou.

"Hi, I'm Mildreth whats your name", She asked as she looked at Mirokou.

"You speak my language", Mirokou said.

"My family are traders we speak lots of languages", Mildreth explained

"Is that so", Mirokou said with a smile as his eyes got lost in her hair.

---

Sango gasped as she was returning with the food and two mead wineskins. She saw Mirokou passionetly kissing the red haired female wolf hanyou Mildreth. In all the years she had spent with Mirokou they had never kissed like that. She opened the wineskin and began to drink.

---

Wilson looked over at saw Sango weaving back and forth as she walked she took one step forward and two steps back then one to the left and one to the right. There was no question in his mind she was drunk. He knew he had to do something before she hurt herself or did something that she would regret later. He hated this, he was having too much fun to have to stop and watch over someone. Still Tomas had raised him to look out for his friends and that was what came first.

"Sango what's wrong ", Wilson asked as he walked up to her

"That stupid monk …..I ought to kill him ….after what he did to me and all the time I spent I should ……. arrrrgggghhhhh", Sango muttered as she took another drink of Mead.

'Well this is easy to understand, Mirokou must have gotten too friendly with a female',Wilson thought.

"Here sit down", Wilson said as he lead Sango to a pallet of soft fur, hay, and wool.

"This feels so soft", Sango said as she sat down.

"Go ahead relax", Wilson said as he took her wineskin of Mead and Sango lay back.

Sango quickly fell asleep as her head hit the pallet.

---

Sango awoke to the sound of Mirokou and Inuyasha shouting at Tomas and the others

"WHO KNOWS WHAT WILSON DID TO MY SANGO", Mirokou shouted

"I didn't do anything and considering what you did last night I wouldn't call her your Sango", Wilson said calmly

"You lie",Mirokou said angrily

"If you have proof then use it otherwise shut up", Wilson said.

"He didn't do anything", Sango muttered as she tried to sit up but a massive headache knocked her back down.

"Sango just lay there", Samatha said

"Okay", Sango said sleepily as she drifted off again

"How much did she drink", Kagome asked

"The wineskin that I got from her was three fourths empty no telling how much she had before that", Wilson said.

"What did you do Mirokou", Kagome asked.

"Nothing",Mirokou said

"Your right that kiss was nothing", Mildreth said as she walked up and slapped Mirokou in the face with her left hand then she kneed him in the groin. As Mirokou fell to the ground she turned to Tomas and the others and said : "I swear I wouldn't have done anything had I known that he was to be married".

"We know", Tomas said.

"Glad to see that even traders know how to fight", Anastasia said with a smile.

Mildreth smiled and walked away as Sango slowly sat up and looked at Mirokou.

"Goodbye Mirokou", Sango said "you won't ever see me again".

"Sango ", Mirokou whispered "please"

Sango slowly shook her head no after last night she was through with Mirokou and his silly games. It had been two years since Naraku had died and he had done nothing to further their relationship. So she was through with wasting time with him.

"What will you do", Inuyasha asked "Where will you go"?

"I don't know but it won't be with him", Sango said

"If you ever need help don't hesitate to send word to us", Kagome said. "And we'll see each other again, right"?

Sango nodded then she turned to Tomas.

"Tomas", Sango said "I—"

"Of course you can stay with us as long as you want ", Tomas said

Sango smiled and fell back asleep

Anastasia turned to the others and smiled

"_Come on, this is Yuletime we should be having fun_ ", Anastasia said

Everyone but those in Inuyasha's clan smiled and started to return to the games and the many festivities of Yuletime.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yeah I didn't like the ending of the New War so it took me awhile but I've come up with this let me know if you all think it's better or worse. And when I type in italics that means that the characters are speaking in a language other then Japanese

---

Tomas sighed it was time for him and Ana to return home to their time he knew that there past selves were to be due back before too long and he knew, as Ana knew, if there were two Tomas's and two Anastasia's in the same camp one pair of them would be killed as a witch and a warlock. He still though hated to leave.

Thor smiled as he walked over to Tomas _"You have an urge to go viking don't you Tomas", _he asked_. "No need to answer I can see it in your eyes"._

(A/n: "to go viking" means to raid, pillage, plunder, and cause general chaos)

Tomas nodded a bit reluctantly to give Thor the impression that he had read him correctly.

"_I don't blame you I wish I could go viking too but I have work for you too do"_, Thor said "_the half-breed and his clan need to return to the land of the shogun. Take them and then I will let you and Anastaisa go viking. I know you and her are now wed I only wish I could have wed the two of you myself"._

"_I'm sure Ana would let you preform the ceremony", _Tomas said_. _

"_Promise me you will stay another day", _Thor said.

_Very well, but promise me something first"_, Tomas said he paused this was one of the reasons he had come to the Yule feast but he had to make sure the words came out right. _"Promise me",_ Tomas said _"that when we are visited by those whose banner is a swastika you will not help them and until they are all dead you will not visit the winter hunting grounds, instead when we hear about metal war birds that fill the sky we will start storing food in our emergency halls". _

"_Why should I promise this and what is a swastika_", Thor asked.

"_You should promise, because if you don't I will never serve you again_", Tomas said as he knelt and drew a swastika in the ground with his right index finger. "_And_ _this Thor is a swastika"._

"_You have my oath and we will speak of it no more_", Thor said.

---

Tomas and Ana had just been re-married by Thor and now they were now flying Kagome and the others back to their homeland.

"_You told him about the nazis and what they would do to us_", Anastasia asked as she and the others flew.

"_Not all of it but just enough to save his life and possibly the pack"_, Tomas said with a smile.

"_Thank you Tomas_", Anastasia said with a smile.

Tomas smiled.

"I picked up on the word nazis, you know we could prevent the war", Kagome said

"No we can't it's too risky", Tomas said. "It's best that things happen they way they have happened in our time".

"What's the risk if we kill hitler and the nazis before they become powerful", Kagome asked with a hint of anger, it wasn't like Tomas to run from a fight.

"We kill the nazi's and Stalin will take over and try to conquer the world and the world may not be able to beat him. We then kill Stalin as well and who is next, Italy? Greece? America? China? North Korea? Who do we kill next? Trust me this way is easier for everyone".

"Why can you save your family but you won't let me save mine", Kagome asked angrily

"Is it true that you don't know", Tomas asked with a hint of curiousity. "Your family was American during World War II they flew in bombers against Germany and they got out of the service around Pearl Harbor. Then they came back to Japan shortly after Hiroshima".

"Oh", Kagome said "What about Sesshomaru and his clan"?

"The Tensiaga protected his clan from Hiroshima and the ensuithing chaos", Tomas replied "His company is actually one of KIMS leading competitors".

---

Tomas and the others stood outside the well.

"Well everyone it's been great but we have to go", Tomas said "All packed Sango"?

"All packed", Sango said.

"Please Sango", Mirokou whispered. "Don't go".

Sango shook her head no and she walked towards the well with Kiaria following her. Then with a short sigh she and Kiaria jumped through the well.

"Kagome, I'll give your mom Sango's cellphone number to give you", Tomas said.

"Tomas thank you and your clan for the assistance when we needed you", Kagome said.

"Anytime", Tomas said as his clan started to jump through the well.

---

Hagliff was standing at the well's entrance talking with Sango as Tomas and the others appeared at the bottom of the well.

"Tomas you old earsling I'd know your scent anywhere's", Hagliff said as he faced the well

"HAGLIFF", Tomas shouted as he jumped out of the well "my old friend what are you doing here"?

"The pack is alive, thanks to you, and they are waiting at your house to greet you but I had to come see you myself."


End file.
